


Не только кровь

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Oral Sex, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: - Был у меня в роте один х*й...- Извините, правильно говорить не "в роте", а "во рту".Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Warhammer 2017.





	

Предвидение будущего — тяжкое бремя.  
Я не знаю — как справляются с ним одарённые этим талантом библиарии, ведь я не из их числа. Видения будущего не посещают меня наяву — они приходят во сне, яркие образы в вихре смешанных красок. Иногда они символичны и нуждаются в толковании, иногда — точны и буквальны. Порою, картины, увиденные во сне, повторяются наяву с точностью до мельчайшей детали.

_…Гладкие пряди чёрных, как смоль, волос легко скользят между пальцами, а поцелуи больше напоминают укусы. На языке дурманящий привкус крови, моей собственной крови, крови нашего примарха. Острые клыки снова и снова терзают нижнюю губу, от пьянящего запаха кружится голова…_

Некоторые братья верят, что во мне говорит кровь Сангвиния. Моё портретное сходство с ним и мой дар — прямое тому подтверждение. Что ж, быть может, так оно и есть.  
Или нет.

_…Я не в силах вскрикнуть и едва могу дышать, когда меня притискивают гладкому боку саркофага. Сильные пальцы до боли впиваются в тело. Хриплый голос, похожий на рык, приказывает и просит одновременно: «Не сопротивляйся…»_

Да, бывает, что вовремя явившийся вещий сон помогает спасти многие жизни или переломить ход битвы. Но чаще он приносит лишь горечь разочарования.  
И всё же, в таких сновидениях есть своя прелесть.  
Моя жизнь втиснута в рамки суровых ограничений и подчиняется своду правил. Любовная близость с кем-то из братьев — редкий, бесценный дар. Не потому что никто меня не любит, напротив. Я возбуждаю желание в слишком многих душах. Увы, быть со мной для большинства Кровавых Ангелов — всё равно, что спать с иконой. Нечто среднее между вершиной безумия и банальным святотатством.  
Порой я вижу во сне варианты будущего, которым не суждено стать настоящим.

_…Я не могу больше сдерживаться, но не решаюсь коснуться своего пениса. Вместо этого я подаюсь вперёд и прижимаюсь пахом к бедру моего брата, моего спасителя и палача. С губ невольно срывается тихий стон…_

Существует ещё одна опасность, подстерегающая моих любовников: кровь Сангвиния, текущая в моих жилах, юных и незрелых духом братьев способна свести с ума или вызвать бредовые видения о жизни примарха. Временами её запах пьянит даже самих сангвинарных жрецов — что же говорить о других братьях? Я не имею права подвергать их такой опасности.  
Разве что самых стойких.

_…— Не беспокойся, — обещает Асторат, — просто так я тебя не выпущу._  
 _Я расслабляюсь и вверяю себя его власти. Будь что будет. Я готов к боли, неизбежной для непривычного к близости тела, если за этой болью последует облегчение._  
 _Просторное одеяние с лёгким шорохом соскальзывает на пол._  
 _И всё же Асторат удивляет меня. Вместо того чтобы заставить меня раздвинуть ноги, он сам опускается на колени. Горячие и влажные губы, должно быть ещё помнящие вкус крови, касаются обнажённой головки пениса._  
 _Я пытаюсь сдержать крик, но в следующее мгновение Асторат проводит по моему члену языком. Кислотная слюна приятно пощипывает нежную кожу, и это ощущение сводит с ума. Стон сам собой вырывается из груди._  
 _Асторату недостаточно крови, понимаю я. Укусы — лишь прелюдия, он хочет большего. И уже слишком поздно, чтобы сказать «нет»._  
 _Он захватывает головку члена губами, и я невольно подаюсь бёдрами навстречу этому движению, напоминающему поцелуй._  
 _Как сангвинарный жрец я обязан категорически запретить то, что сейчас последует. Как просто Кровавый Ангел, истосковавшийся по любви, даже такой странной, сумбурной и опасной любви, — я просто закрываю глаза и наслаждаюсь процессом. Асторат забирает мой пенис в рот очень глубоко, как может только космодесантник, способный выборочно подавлять некоторые рефлексы._  
 _Я ловлю себя на мысли, что его должно быть удобно интубировать._  
 _Острые клыки временами задевают кожу, ещё усиливая мои ощущения — и, кажется, не только мои. Даже изнемогая от предвкушения скорой разрядки, я слышу сердцебиение своего партнёра. Его сердца отстукивают бешеный ритм, который возможен только в бою… Или в постели._  
 _Сдерживаться больше нет сил, горячая волна прокатывается по всему моему телу. В последний момент я пытаюсь высвободиться, предчувствуя близкий финал, но Асторат удерживает меня, слегка прихватывая зубами._  
 _Я кончаю прямо ему в глотку, чего он и добивался всё это время._  
 _— Извращенец… — шепчу я, пытаясь отдышаться._  
 _Асторат поднимается с колен, облизываясь, как сытый хищник._  
 _— Не только кровь, — говорит он хрипло, и ухмыляется плотоядной улыбкой, показывая клыки._  
…

Я просыпаюсь в поту, неосознанно сжимая в кулаке ещё твёрдый от недавнего возбуждения член. Пальцы измазаны эякулятом.  
Пусть всё увиденное и было сном, но оргазм мне не приснился.  
Я поднимаюсь с жёсткой койки в своей келье, привожу себя в порядок и отправляюсь в башню апотекариона. Путь мой лежит в Зал Саркофагов.  
«Белое Солнце Ангела» пустует, сфера не освещена изнутри золотистым светом, но всё равно прекрасна. Я прикасаюсь к борту «Солнца», тёплому, как живое существо.  
Ждать приходится недолго. Я слышу шаги, и через мгновение Асторат выходит из тени соседнего саркофага. Без своей брони, напоминающей анатомическое пособие по скелетной мускулатуре, он выглядит не столь зловеще, но всё же достаточно, чтобы напугать в сумерках впечатлительных скаутов. Тёмное одеяние капеллана подчёркивает зловещую бледность скул, волосы рассыпаются по плечам чёрным водопадом.  
— Всё-таки явился? — интересуется Асторат вместо приветствия.  
Я склоняю голову к плечу.  
— И я тоже рад видеть тебя, брат.  
Он усмехается и делает шаг мне навстречу.  
Вся прелесть вещих сновидений в том, что одну ночь любви можно пережить дважды.


End file.
